legostarwarsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a human male, smuggler, partner of the Wookie Chewbacca, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, General in the Rebel Alliance, and lover of Liea Organa. Biography Clone Wars Han was raised in an orphanage. He apparently did not like it there, as he escaped, and stowed away on a cargo frigate headed for the senate building on Coruscant sometime before the First Separatist Attack on Corascant. Upon arrival, he remarked that "it sure beat" the orphanage. Han then began to explore the spaceport at the senate building, but wandered into a restricted area. A security guard yelled at him, and the small boy panicked, and ran. He joined a group of padawans under the care of C-3P0, unaware the "H" on his name tag had been moved so that it resembled a capital "I". He, along with the other padawans waited bored in their senate pod. Then, Bobby noticed that he didn't remember "Ian" from the Jedi Temple. Han attempted to convince Bobby that he did, with a Jedi Mind trick, even though he wasn't force-sensitive. Bobby started laughing, because "Jed mind tricks don't work on Jedi". As the meeting began, a group of senate guards, still searching for him, walked into the senate chamber, and looked for him in the pods. Han panicked, and accidentally caused their pod to disengage from the wall, and knock into other pods. Han attempted to fix it, but only caused C-3P0 to hit the master pod release on Chancellor Palpintine's central pod. C-3P0 and R2-D2 were able to safely herd the younglings into their bus, and lift off, right as Yoda and Commander Cody boarded a shuttle to follow a battle droid who has some plans. However, nobody noticed that "Ian" was nowhere to be found. As the battle began, Han popped up in Yoda and Cody's shuttle, startling them and causing their ship to crash into C-3P0's space bus. Their bus then knocked into Obi-Wan Kenobi's hyperspace ring, and sped off to parts unknown. Yoda remarked that the droid's ship was about to jump to light speed, and Cody tracked it to Hoth. However, Yoda's shuttle came out of hyperspace to close to the separatist ship, and both crashed on Hoth. The battle droid abandoned his ship, and ran of to the separatist staging base. Han remarked that he had "a bad feeling about this", and Cody claimed that he "thought it first." Yoda snapped at them to stop arguing, and then apologized, saying that it had been one of those days. When Yoda contacted the Jedi Council, "Ian"decided that it was boring, and switched the channel so both he, and the Council could see a wide variety of shows, but Yoda got the remote back. He then switched off the hologram channel, and told Han that he had no time for stowaways, and that he would stay with the ship. Han kept arguing, but Yoda wouldn't listen unaware that Han was trying to warn him. However, a Separatist AT-AT stomped on Yoda, and knocked Cody into orbit. Han walked over to the barley conscious Jedi Master and said "I tried to tell you, Yo-Yo." As they kept walking, the pair came across a dead tauntaun. Yoda told Han to stick his head in the corpse to keep his head warm, but the battle droid they were pursuing was in there. Yoda killed him, and Han took the plans. However, Droidekias and B2 Super Battle Droids appeared, and they started fighting. They were able to make it back to the ruins of their ship, and Han expressed dismay at the fact that they had no ship. However, Yoda used the force to build a shuttle out of parts from their ship, and the separatist one, which they then used to escape Hoth. As they left orbit, the duo was contacted by Shaak-Ti, who informed them that Jabba the Hutt had taken some younglings hostage, and was forcing C-3P0 and R2-D2 to fight to the death. They arrived just as Jabba's rancor was attaching the group, and rescued them. He later attended a ceremony celebrating their victory, and the safe return of the battle plans. Sometime later, Jabba had Han impriosned in carbonite for an unknown offense. A group of Jedi Younglings, who were attempting to steal their lightsabers from Jabba, who had bought them from General Grievous, threw the carbonite into Jabba, accidentally freeing Han in the process. He later snuck out of the fortress. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Pilots Category:Smugglers Category:Outlaws